


You're A Ghost

by Interestingpumpkin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, awkward idiots, lab accident, parallel dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interestingpumpkin/pseuds/Interestingpumpkin
Summary: In a freak lab accident, you're transported to a parallel dimension and unable to contact the rest of the Avengers. That is... until Bucky moves in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously posted on my Tumblr, arrow-guy (my full masterlist is available there if anyone's interested!)
> 
> I'll update the tags as I post new chapters.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to be here?” Bucky asks Steve as they walk through the silent halls of the facility. “After everything that’s happened, I’d rather find and apartment in the city than stick around somewhere I’m not wanted.”

Steve shakes his head. “Everyone knows you’re not the winter soldier anymore, and they’re more than willing to work with you. Tony was actually the one to suggest that you stay here.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You’re kidding.”

Steve grins. “I absolutely am not.”

“Then I guess I’m forced to stay,” Bucky snorts, doing his best to suppress a smile. “I’ll have to thank him later.”

“You might give him a heart attack if you do,” Steve stops in front of a residence door a few down from his. “Meaning, I’d like a heads up before you thank him.”

Bucky laughs outright. “You just want to laugh at the look on his face.”

“Could be, but I’d still like to know,”

“Sure thing, pal.”

“Hold out your hand,” Steve instructs. Bucky does as he’s asked and Steve drops a set of keys into his hand. Bucky stares down at them for a while before looking back up at his friend. “This is your room. You’ve got control over who comes in, and you can come and go as you please. Just be careful of Vision. He’s still working on boundaries.”

Bucky smiles. “Wilson’s told me about the numerous times he’s spotted Vision in the bathroom mirror. I’ll be sure to be on the lookout.”

Steve nods. “Alright then, you’ve met everyone and know your way around the tower fairly well, so I’ll leave you to get settled in.”

Bucky nods a few times before noticing something behind Steve. He squints, and his eyes focus on a ghostly looking woman a few feet off. “I thought you said I’d met everyone.”

“You have,” Steve says, confused.

“Then who’s that behind you?” He asks, pointing over Steve’s shoulder. The woman’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head vigorously.

“Who?” Steve looks over his shoulder. “Buck, there isn’t anyone there. Are you alright?”

Bucky tilts his head to the side, confusion clouding his brain. He watches as the woman walks away and shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. “Yeah, I’m fine. Might just be tired?” He offers.

Steve nods in understanding. “Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Steve pats his friend firmly on the shoulder before turning back towards his own room and walking away. Bucky watches as he walks away and shakes his head before unlocking the door to his room and stepping in. As soon as he closes the door, the woman he had just seen in the hallway steps out of the shadows in the far corner of the room, and Bucky immediately jumps back, hitting his back hard against the door.

“So you can actually see me?” She asks, head tilted to the side as she slowly approaches him.

“You’re actually real?” He scans the room, looking for a projector or something that would prove this is just some sort of freshman prank. “Stark isn’t pranking me right now?”

She laughs hard. “Tony’s pranks are way more immature than this, I can assure you.”

Bucky cracks a smile, “Does that mean I am gonna get pranked?”

She smiles and shrugs. “Maybe. Depends on how much he likes you, and your standings don’t look so good right now.” She tilts her head to the side. “Maybe in a few months after he’s learned to trust you. Could happen then.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” He stares her down, trying to force himself away from the door and further into the room. “You’re real though, right?”

She nods. “I’m real. I’m just not fully here right now,” Bucky tilts his head to the side and she takes it as he cue to explain. “There was an accident in the lab. I’m stuck between two planes of reality. I’m here, but I’m not, really.” She frowns, eyes filled with frustration.

She moves and sits on a chair off to the side of the room. The air around the chair seems to shimmer before settling again. Bucky notices this and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Is it the same there as it is here?” He asks.

She shrugs. “More or less. All of the colors here are more dull than they are there and the furniture never seems to be comfortable. There aren’t any other people and sometimes I have to hope that I can find food.”

“You don’t eat?” He asks, immediately set on edge at the thought of someone starving.

“I do, but I think time moves differently here, so I don’t have to eat as often as I would if I were home.”

Bucky relaxes at that only for the corners of his mouth to turn down in a frown. “How long have you been trapped?”

“You sure do have a lot of questions,” she says, smiling at him. “I’ve been here almost a year your time. I’ve tried getting the team’s attention, but no one’s ever really seen me. There have been a few employees who I’ve seen do a double take when they caught sight of me, but you’re the first person to actually acknowledge that I’m here.” Her eyes flick over his face and she stands abruptly. “Y’know, I think I’ve probably bothered you enough for one day. I should probably be going.”

Bucky stands as she passes him, reaching out to grasp her arm, only for her to pass right through it. She still stops and looks back at him, her hand on the door handle. She shoots him a questioning look and his stomach clenches, with excitement or nausea he can’t be sure yet.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

The corner of her mouth tugs up into a half smile. “It’s (Y/N). (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).”

“I’m-” He starts and she laughs loudly, cutting him off.

“I know who you are. You’re Bucky Barnes. I tried to help Steve track you down before my accident.”

“Really?” She nods, and he manages to show her a small smile. “Will I see you again?”

“Why?” She asks, her eyebrows raised. “Do you want to?”

Bucky shrugs. “It’d be nice to have some company outside of the team.”

She beams. “Then I’d love to visit you again. I could use the company anyway.”

Bucky clears his throat awkwardly. “Then I’ll look forward to seeing you around.”

“Yeah, see you around,” she says.

She seems to phase through the door and she’s gone. Bucky has to restrain himself from opening the door to see if she’s really disappeared. Instead, he sits in the chair (Y/N) had previously been sitting in and runs his hands through his hair.

“Steve’s gonna think I’ve gone insane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff!
> 
> The next part will be posted on Sunday! (6/2/19)

Bucky looks up from the book he was trying to read when he notices a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

(Y/N) flops down on the bed beside him and pillows the back of her head with her hands. “I was checking up on everyone, seeing how they’re doing.”

“You do that often?”

She shakes her head. “I try not to. It just makes me sad. Seeing them living their lives without me…” She trails off and sighs softly. “Just sucks, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

A long silence fills the room and both Bucky and (Y/N) look around awkwardly, like they’re simultaneously trying to avoid each other’s eyes and find another topic of conversation. Bucky opens his mouth, but (Y/N) manages to beat him to the punch.

“How was your day?” She asks. “I didn’t see you around.”

Bucky shrugs. “It wasn’t eventful. Stark forced F.R.I.D.A.Y. to give me a virtual tour of the facility in excruciating detail, and without a break really. I’ve mostly been stuck here aside from the few minutes I was able to sneak out and grab some food.”

“Huh, that’s weird. I figured you’d practically have free run of the place.”

“What made you think that?”

This time it’s (Y/N)’s turn to shrug. “You’re new and the best way to learn your way around is to wander. Also, you’re Steve’s friend, which would give you some leeway to get away with stuff, that’s how it was with Sam when he first showed up. What I do know is that the only time I’ve seen anyone confined to their room was when Clint somehow managed to sneak a dog in. Dog got over excited and crashed into a table that had a very very very expensive vase on it. Clint had to find someone else to take the dog and he was basically put in timeout.”

“Huh,” Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Did a timeout put him straight?”

“Nah,” she laughs. “Clint stayed in his room for about three hours to humor Tony until he got bored and decided to break out and go find something more interesting to do.”

“What’d he do?”

“Dunno. Probably went to the range and shot for a while until he got bored of still targets. What I do know is that, whatever he did, he wore himself out and broke back in. When Steve went in to go check on him, he was out like a light.”

“He broke back into his own room… just so he could take a nap?”

“Yup.”

“Barton just keeps sounding more and more interesting.”

“He really is a cool guy. I think you guys would get along”

“Hopefully they’ll trust me enough to let me leave my room by myself soon and I’ll be able to actually meet him.” She laughs uproariously and Bucky smiles at her. “I didn’t think I was all that funny.”

“It’s just the situation.We’re both trapped. It’s different, obviously, but it’s still the same.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I guess so.” He lightly smacks his borrowed book against his lap. “Kind of dark to think about isn’t it?”

“Could be. But what’s the point of looking at it like that? It’s better for my mental health to make a joke out of it, considering I can’t do jack shit to change anything about the position I’m in.” She rolls onto her side and props her head up on her hand, her elbow firmly planted in the pillow. “What’re you reading?” She asks, jerking her chin at the book in his hands.

He flips it over so he can look at the cover. “American Gods. It’s by some guy called Neil Gaiman.”

“He’s a legend,” she says, nodding as if he’s supposed to know what she’s talking about. “You ever seen Coraline?”

“Of course not.”

“Well then, I’ve got a lot to teach you about modern media now don’t I?” He raises his eyebrows at her questioningly and she just laughs again. “We’ve got a lot of free time between the two of us. I might as well teach you what I know. We can start with movie nights and book club.”

–

When Bucky comes back from his meeting the next day, he finds (Y/N) curled up in the chair in the corner of his room. She’s asleep and has American Gods open and pressed against her chest. He reaches out to shake her awake before realizing that he can’t touch her. He wonders why he would even want to touch her in the first place. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and heads over to his dresser to find something more comfortable than jeans to change into.

He moves to the bathroom to change, though he knows it’s pretty much pointless when (Y/N) can practically phase through walls because she’s in a parallel dimension. Still, he’s driven by his superficial old fashioned modesty to change in a room separate from someone he doesn’t know very well.

When he’s dressed, he washes his face and pulls his hair back with a hair-tie before moving back out into the main room.

(Y/N) unfolds herself from her sleep ball and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She squints up at him as he moves back to the dresser to put his folded clothes back.

“You have a nice nap?” He asks, smiling when she glares at him.

“Piss off,”

“I’m hurt, (Y/N),” he says, pressing a hand to his chest. “Usually you say thank you when someone goes out of their way to be quiet so they don’t wake someone up.”

She frowns. “You weren’t making any noise?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I kept the door to the bathroom closed so the sound of the water wouldn’t wake you.”

“Huh,” she mutters. She blinks several times before rubbing her eyes again in an attempt to wake up more. “Maybe someone else was being really loud outside.”

“Or maybe there’s so-”

“No,” she says, immediately cutting him off and vigorously shaking her head. “Don’t say that.”

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, kneeling in front of her, his hands hovering inches away from her face. “You’re pale as a sheet.”

She shakes her head. “I-I’m fine.” She does he best to paste on a smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes and Bucky can tell she’s scared of something. “Can we just watch a dumb movie or something?”

He nods and pulls his arms in close to his body to keep himself from offering her his hand like he knows he wants to. Instead, he gestures towards the bed and follows after her. (Y/N) lays down and Bucky props himself up against the headboard.

“What do you wanna watch?” he asks. “You mentioned Coraline yesterday. Does that fit into the dumb movie category?”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s kind of a horror movie dressed up for kids.” Bucky looks at her, concern evident on his face, and she waves him off. “Let’s watch something like The Aristocats.”

Bucky queues up the movie and reads through the synopsis.

“That doesn’t seem like a dumb movie.”

“It’s not, but it’s definitely closer to the mark than Coraline is.” She tilts her head up to look at him. “You won’t be offended if I fall asleep again, will you.”

He laughs softly. “Absolutely not. You should sleep when you can.”

She nods and wiggles her shoulders, trying to get comfortable on the bed. “Sorry about earlier,” she says softly, not trying to disturb the opening credits.

“Why?”

“I snapped at you. I don’t want our relationship to be like that.” She chews on her bottom lip. “I’d just rather not think about those sorts of things because they kind of become real if you do, y’know? If I can live in blissful oblivion until I can figure out a way to get back, then everything will be fine.”

Bucky nods. “I understand. You have nothing to apologize for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday! (6/4/19)

“Stop looking at me. You’re supposed to be paying attention,”

(Y/N) wandered into a meeting that Bucky had been called into at the last minute. She leans over his shoulder to look at the file in front of him on the table.

“You’re an ass,” he mumbles.

“Nah, I’m just bored.” She tilts her head to the side and squints at the paper. “That looks pretty serious.”

Tony snaps his fingers at Bucky. He blinks several times and turns his head to look at him.

“You with us, Barnes?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah. Didn’t sleep well is all.”

“Alright, well,” Tony turns back to the screen and points to an image and rattles off some statistics from their last mission.

“You weren’t on that mission, were you?” (Y/N) asks. Bucky shakes his head no. “Then why are you here?”

Bucky shrugs, trying to move his shoulders as little as possible, but still manages to draw Tony’s attention to himself.

“Do you have a problem with my presentation,” Tony isn’t asking a question.

“Nothing aside from the fact that I wasn’t on the mission you’re talking about. It’s a little pointless to have me here, don’t you think?” Bucky looks from Tony to Steve, eyebrows raised.

“You tell ‘em, Buck,” (Y/N) says sarcastically. Bucky sighs and flicks his eyes to hers and then back to the men staring him down, silently asking her to be quiet.

“He’s got a point, Tony,” Steve says. “He’s basically been in his room the entire time he’s been here.”

“Well that’s not my fault,” Tony shoots back.

“Then why is all of my time taken up by F.R.I.D.A.Y. explaining obvious procedures and why the hell do I have scheduled mealtimes?” Bucky asks.

“I-that’s not important.”

“Just say that you don’t want me here and be done with it, Stark. I won’t be offended. I’d just rather know whether or not I’m a prisoner so I know my place in this tower.” Bucky pushes his chair back from the table. “If I’m only here so you can keep an eye on me, tell me.” He looks back to Steve. “May I be excused?”

Steve sighs and scrubs a hand over his face before nodding. “Yeah, you can go.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says. He scans the faces of the rest of the team before opening the door and leaving. He can hear the door click shut behind him, and he slips his hands into his pockets as he heads down the hall.

“Well that was eventful,” (Y/N) comments, falling in step beside him.

“That is not at all how I wanted that conversation to happen.”

She nods. “I know. I don’t think there would have been a better time for it to happen though. Seemed like a now or never sort of situation.” She glances over her shoulder and her eyes go wide. “Might want to stop talking to yourself.”

His brow furrows. “What?”

She jerks her thumb behind her and Bucky follows the gesture. He sees Steve following him down the hall looking none too happy. Both Bucky and (Y/N) stop in their tracks and wait for Steve to catch up. When Steve comes to a stop in front of them, he looks angrier than first predicted.

“What the hell was that?” Steve demands.

“What?” Bucky asks. “Do you think I was out of line?”

“Well, yeah, kind of.”

“Then we’re on the same page.” Bucky turns to go back to his room, but Steve grabs his arm. “What do you want, Steve.”

“What is with you? Are you okay?”

“Well that’s a loaded question,” (Y/N) says. She covers her mouth with one hand and shakes her head. “Don’t respond to that.”

Bucky’s eyes flicker over to (Y/N) and Steve’s follow. His brow furrows and he squints at the place that (Y/N) would be if he could see her.

“What are you looking at?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Bucky answers.

“He certainly would not,” (Y/N) affirms.

“Try me, then,” Steve says, carefully letting go of Bucky’s arm and folding his arms across his chest.

“You’ll think I’m insane.”

“Hell yeah he will,” (Y/N) mutters.

“Try me,” Steve says.

Bucky bites the inside of his cheek and glances at (Y/N). She nods once and shrugs.

“It’s (Y/N),” Bucky says.

“That’s not possible.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Bucky agrees. “But I’m not lying.”

Steve shakes his head. “This is nuts…”

“He warned you, Steve,” (Y/N) says, shaking her head.

“You know he can’t hear you,” Bucky mutters.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you…” Steve trails off, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “And trust me, I want to. There’s just no proof.”

“Bucky, ask him what kind of proof he wants,” (Y/N) jerks her chin at Steve. “As long as it’s not physical, we can probably give it to him.”

Bucky nods. “What kind of proof do you need?”

“Tell me something only she would know about me,” Steve says after thinking for a while.

“Ooh, he’s not gonna want to be out here where Tony can listen in,” (Y/N) grimaces.

“What? Why?” Bucky asks.

“What’s happening?” Steve questions, taking a cautious step towards his friend.

“You’ll understand when I tell you,” she answers.

“Fair enough,” Bucky turns back to Steve. “She says we should go somewhere more private. I guess she doesn’t want to embarrass you?”

Steve’s shoulders slump and he hangs his head dejectedly. “I should have known,” Steve leads them down the hallway to his room. He shakes his head as he unlocks the door and gestures for Bucky to go inside. “She always managed to walk in on me at the worst times.”

“He’s right,” (Y/N) says, flopping down on Steve’s bed. “Did you know he sings show tunes when he thinks no one’s around?”

“We’ve been friends since we were kids, of course I know that,” Bucky shoots back.

“What?” Steve asks, hands on his hips.

“Show tunes,” Bucky answers.

Steve pales. “Oh yeah. Tony gave me a season pass to a theater not too far away from the tower a couple years ago as a joke. I think I saw Wicked three times last time it was in town.”

(Y/N) shakes her head. “What a nerd.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re gonna have to tell me something I don’t know about him. Something that he knows only you know.”

She nods. “Right, well… there was this one time I was walking into the kitchen to make some tea in the middle of a late night experiment session with Tony and Bruce and the door to his room was open. He was watching Mama Mia and singing along, but like really really quietly. He was probably trying to keep it down because he thought that everyone was asleep. Long story short, I burst in on him with two mugs of tea just as the movie was starting for a second time.”

Bucky relays what (Y/N)’s told him and Steve’s eyes go wide.

“Well…” Steve starts.

“Oh, but that’s not the best part,” (Y/N) interrupts Steve and Bucky holds up a hand so he can hear what she has to say. She grins devilishly. “After we finished watching, he told me that it wasn’t his second time watching it that night.”

“His third?”

She shakes her head and laughs loudly. “His fifth.”

Bucky snorts and covers his mouth with his hand. “Come on, Steve, it can’t have been _that_ good.”

“What?” He looks between Bucky and where he’s got his eyes trained on the bed. “What?!”

“You watched it five times in one night?”

Steve pouts. “It’s a good movie.”

(Y/N) shakes her head. “Not _that_ good, Steve.”

Bucky laughs and Steve flips him off. “Do you believe me now?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighs softly. “What are we going to do about it?”

(Y/N) and Bucky share a look and (Y/N) just shrugs.

“Don’t look at me,” she says. “I’m the one trapped in another dimension. There isn’t much I can do from here.”

“Fair enough.”

“What’d she say?” Steve asks.

“That she isn’t much help where she is right now,” Bucky answers.

“Then we’ll just have to figure out how to help her from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Thursday! (6/6/19)

(Y/N) stumbles into Bucky’s room, face pale, her body shaking. Bucky jumps up from his chair as soon as he sees her.

“What happened?”

She waves him off, shaking her head. “I’m fine.”

He watches her lock the door and shuffle over to the free chair on unsteady feet. She sinks into the cushions, hands covering her face. Worried, Bucky kneels down in front of her and places his hands on either armrest.

“You’re not fine,” he says. “You’re shaking like a leaf. What happened?”

She leans forward, and if she were there her forehead would be pressed into his shoulder. He can see her back shaking and her breath goes shuddery.

“I can’t keep doing this,” she whispers. “It’s too long and I can’t-” she’s cut off by a broken sob.

“(Y/N), please, I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” He glances at the door she had just locked. “Does it have something to do with whatever it was you didn’t want to talk about a few weeks ago?”

She nods erratically.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” she shakes her head. “It’s dark and it wants me and I don’t know why.”

“(Y/N)…”

“And seeing all of you living your lives hurts so much, but I can’t do anything about it!” She leans back in the chair, exasperated but still crying. All Bucky can do is sit there and watch and listen. “I’m stuck here and I’m forced to watch you. My family has moved on and the one person who can help me hates the only person who can see me, and I’m being hunted on top of that.”

“What do you mean _hunted_?” Bucky asks, his voice so soft it’s nearly a hiss. “Has it hurt you?”

“I-no, not yet.” She purses her lips. “It may be stalking me. I’ve been here long enough that it could have gotten me, but it hasn’t done anything.”

“So you’re safe for now?” he asks.

(Y/N) nods. “I think so.”

“Okay, good,” he nods to himself and pushes away from the chair.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

“I’m gonna go talk to Stark. He’s the only one who can actually help you,” Bucky answers, taking quick strides across the room. “It’s not safe for you there, and it never has been.”

“Wait, _what_?!” (Y/N) pushes herself out of the chair and chases Bucky out into the hallway. “Are you sure you’re ready to talk to him?”

“I’ll get Steve,” Bucky calls over his shoulder. “If Stark won’t talk to me, then maybe Steve can convince him to at least listen.”

She stops in her tracks, realizing that he’s serious. Her chest grows tight and she has to take several deep breaths to steady herself.

“Bucky, stop,” she says, tone commanding.

Bucky presses onward, his shoulders squared. He pretends he didn’t hear her. He doesn’t want to talk her out of something he’s already set his mind to.

“I said _stop_.” (Y/N) places herself right in Bucky’s path and he has to flail his arms to keep from falling through her.

 _“What?”_ He demands.

“Just listen to me, okay?” She reaches out and her hand ghosts over his cheek. Bucky swears he can feel it. “I know you want to help, but even if Tony believes you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back.”

Bucky frowns and tears sting his eyes.

“Don’t say that,” he says softly.

“It’s true, though. As brilliant as Tony and Bruce are, there’s no way to be sure that anything will work.” She sighs and presses her lips together. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what? Like I give a damn about you? Because I do, (Y/N), there’s nothing that’s gonna change that.”

“I understand that, but I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“If I don’t talk to him about it, then you’ll never know if there was a chance in the first place.” He shakes his head. “You don’t have to be there, but I’d feel better if you were.”

(Y/N) scowls. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Bucky sighs and some of the tension leaves his shoulders.

(Y/N) falls in step beside Bucky and they head down the hallway to Steve’s room. Bucky catches a concerned looking Steve up on the situation. When asked whether or not he’ll help, Steve agrees immediately.

“Wait, really?” (Y/N) asks. Bucky relays the question and Steve shakes his head.

“Of course I’ll help. If there’s any way to get her home there’s no way any of us would say no.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says.

“Convincing Tony might be a challenge, though.”

“He’s right, you know,” (Y/N) comments. “You two haven’t been on the best terms since you last spoke.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Bucky tries his best to keep from snapping at her. “I- we need to figure out how to prove you’re still alive.”

“That’s easy.” Steve acts like the solution is the most obvious thing in the world. “Have him hide something. (Y/N) can tell you where it is.”

“That could work.” (Y/N) nods. “Tony won’t dispute physical proof, especially if neither you or Steve is in the room.”

“Great,” Bucky looks back to Steve. “She agrees with you.”

“Sounds like we’ve got a plan, then.”

Bucky nods in agreement. All three file out into the hallway. The elevator ride to the lab is silent aside from the occasional anxious noise from (Y/N). Bucky is mentally preparing himself for failure and (Y/N) is wondering how Steve can be as calm as he is.

“How is he so stoic?” she asks. “Has he always been like this?”

Bucky shrugs. “He always put up a tough front, but there’s usually more going on. Always felt like he had to be strong for everyone else ‘cause he never wanted to bother anybody.”

“You do the same thing, y’know,” Steve says. “You just refuse to acknowledge it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes as they step out of the elevator.

“At least I’m not a self-sacrificing little shit.”

“Yeah right,” (Y/N) snorts. “You just do it differently than he does.”

Bucky shakes his head, a smile shaping his mouth.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” Tony asks, standing in the middle of the lab doorway. “I hope you’re not looking for an apology.”

“I’m not,” Bucky says, keeping his tone even.

“Good, because you wouldn’t get one.” He gestures to the gap between Steve and Bucky where (Y/N) is standing. “What’s with the extra space boys?”

“That’s what we came to talk to you about,” Steve explains.

“Oh really? I don’t think I have a degree that qualifies me to get to the bottom of whatever it is that’s driving you two apart,” Tony leads them into the lab and sits down on a free stool. “But I will certainly do my best.”

“That’s not it, Tony.” Steve gestures for Bucky to speak.

“(Y/N) is alive.”

“How do you know who (Y/N) is?” Tony asks eyes narrowed to slits. “She died in an explosion a year ago. Her body was totally obliterated. There was nothing left.”

“The explosion didn’t kill her, it pushed her into a dimension adjacent to ours.”

“And how would this have happened?”

“Tell him that it was an interdimensional transport prototype. It worked, but the wiring was faulty and electricity reached volatile components, causing the explosion” (Y/N) whispers.

“Really?” Bucky hisses. “All of that?”

“Do you want him to believe you or not?”

Bucky takes a deep breath and releases it slowly to calm himself before repeating what (Y/N) told him. The longer he speaks, the deeper the creases between Tony’s brows seem to get.

“And you know this… how?”

“She just told me.”

“He’s the only one who can see her,” Steve says.

“Convenient.” Tony notices Bucky walking away and starts to get off his stool. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Come get me when he’s hidden something,” Bucky leaves the lab with a wave, leaving a perplexed Tony and slightly bemused Steve behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Saturday! (6/8/19)

(Y/N) sticks her head out into the hall and finds Bucky sitting against the wall to the right of the door.

“That was a little rude, don’t you think?” she sits down beside him.

Bucky glances at her and lets his head fall back against the wall.

“You heard the way he was talking to me. Would you want to stick around to listen to that?”

“No, not really.” She smiles sadly. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry he acted like that. You’re just trying to help.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky shakes his head. “Did Steve convince him to play along?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“What am I looking for?” he asks, hauling himself up from the floor.

“Plasma torch. It’s in the big free standing cabinet on the top shelf, pushed all the way to the back left-hand corner.”

“Wouldn’t want to make it too easy, now would we?” Bucky scowls at the lab door.

“Let’s go prove there’s life after deadly interdimensional travel, shall we?” (Y/N) gestures for Bucky to go first and he snorts, his amusement obvious.

“So good of you to join us,” Tony greets Bucky as soon as they’re through the door.

“Tony,” Steve’s tone is filled with warning.

Bucky shakes his head. “It’s okay, Steve, you don’t have to defend me.”

“You should have heard him earlier,” (Y/N) says. “After you left the room, things got tense. Steve didn’t like the way Tony was treating you. Things got real heated, but I think they may have come to an understanding or something. I think I heard the words “you’re right” from Tony at one point.”

“Sounds like a rare occurrence,” Bucky comments, pulling open the cabinet doors. He starts groping around on the top shelf.

“Only when it comes to situations like this. He doesn’t like confronting his past much.”

“Or when the man who murdered his parents is living in his tower,” Bucky says as his hand closes around the smooth metal of the plasma torch. “Got it.”

“Got what?” Tony’s question cuts through (Y/N)’s rambling.

“The plasma torch you hid,” Bucky answers. He places the torch gently on the table. “Shoving it into the corner was a nice touch.”

“She’s actually alive?” Tony whispers to himself before looking between Steve and Bucky. “If this is some kind of elaborate prank, I will end you. Both of you.”

“No you won’t, Tony,” (Y/N) says, rolling her eyes.

Tony catches Bucky’s quick glance at the empty space beside him.

“What’s she saying?” Tony asks, jerking his chin in (Y/N)’s general direction.

“Tell him that I miss bickering with him,” she says softly. “It used to bug the hell out of me, but you really don’t know what you have till it’s gone.”

Bucky relays her message. Tony’s mouth turns up in a sad smile.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, Barnes and I will fight so much you’ll forget why you missed it in the first place.”

(Y/N) laughs waterily and covers her eyes with one hand. Her shoulders shake and she leans on the table behind her for support. Bucky leans close, dipping his head so he can quietly speak to her.

“You okay?” he asks softly.

She nods and sniffs loudly. “I’m good. It’s just that he’s talking to me, y’know? And I can’t talk back without help, or hug him or smack him. I’d really rather not ask for help on those last two.”

Bucky nods.

“You can do both when we get you back.”

“You really think we can get her back?” Tony asks.

“(Y/N) said that the interdimensional transport worked,” Steve interjects. “It would follow that you’d be able to build it again.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, it blew up last time.”

“Then you build it better this time,” Bucky says. “Banner is here and I can give you any information (Y/N) wants to pass along.”

“It took us months to build the first one,” (Y/N) shakes her head. “This could take even longer. I don’t know if I’ve got the kind of time to wait around and wait.”

“Then we’ll work as fast as we can. You built it once, it should be easier to build it a second time, especially considering you know what went wrong the first time.”

“Why are you so animated about helping someone you've never physically met?” Tony asks.

“Because she’s the only person I’ve been able to talk to since I got here who didn’t give a shit about who I am,” Bucky answers, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking.

Tony sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. He places his hands on his hips and looks between Steve and Bucky, both of whom have their arms folded across their chests. He’s tempted to turn them down, still skeptical as to whether or not (Y/N) really did wind up in an alternate dimension. But he misses (Y/N) too. Losing her really broke the team and they’re still trying to heal from the loss. If there’s anything he can do to bring back their missing piece, he will.

“I’ll do it,” he says. “I’ll help get her back, but it can’t be kept a secret. Everyone has to know she’s alive.”

“Good,” Bucky nods, satisfied with the conditions. “I didn’t tell anyone because you would have thought I was crazy.”

“Probably,” Tony admits. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., get everyone into a conference room immediately.”

“You’re going to tell them _now_?!”

“Tony doesn’t do anything halfway,” (Y/N) heads for the door, ready to follow Tony to the conference room. “It’s easier to just go with it.”

“You have a problem with that, Barnes?” Tony’s hand rests on the door handle and it’s clear that no part of this is up for debate.

Bucky clenches his jaw. Only when Steve’s hand rests on his shoulder does he realize he’s balled his hands into fists.

“No.” He sniffs and unclenches his hands. “Not at all.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

Tony rushes to the conference room and Steve, Bucky, and (Y/N) don’t bother racing after him. There’s no reason to hurry this along any more than they already have.

When they file into the room, only Natasha and Bruce have taken their seats. When Natasha sees Bucky and Steve walk in, a brief look of surprise flashes across her face before she can stop it. She immediately looks down at her hands, picking at an invisible speck of dirt under her nail. Bruce looks at Steve and Bucky, surprised to see Bucky in the same room as Tony after what happened last time. He figures it’s not important and decides that a dot on the ceiling is much more important. Steve and Bucky take their seats, leaving an empty chair between them after Tony looks up from his tablet and asks them to. (Y/N) slides into the empty seat between them.

Wanda, Clint, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey filter in not long after and Tony rises from his chair. Everyone has their eyes on him, but he doesn’t speak. His expression is blank, his skin slowly losing its color.

“You don’t look so good, Tony,” Rhodey comments. “What’s up?”

“I-” Tony’s mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out. A red haze rings his eyes and he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Is it true?” Wanda asks, turning her piercing gaze on Bucky. “Is she alive?”

Bucky nods. “Yes.”

“Who’s alive?” Clint asks.

“(Y/N),” Tony says, finding his voice. “(Y/N) is alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Monday! (6/10/19)

“She can’t be alive,” Natasha says, her voice dangerously quiet. “There’s footage of the accident. (Y/N) was completely obliterated.”

“I was there,” Bruce shakes his head and sighs wearily. “We both were, Tony. There was nothing left.”

(Y/N)’s hopeful expression falls and her shoulders sag. “They won’t even listen,” she murmurs.

“Because they can’t see,” Bucky says softly. He rests his arm on the back of her chair, the closest he can be to her without being able to touch her.

“You’re the only person who can see me. It’s not like someone can just jump into your head and see through your eyes.” She falls silent, her eyes going wide. “Wanda.”

“What about her?” Bucky asks, flicking his eyes to the woman across the table.

“She could do exactly that,” she explains.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Steve asks.

“She says Wanda could help?”

Steve nods. “That could work, actually.”

“Would it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t,” (Y/N) answers.

“That’s reassuring,” Bucky hesitates before turning to Wanda. "I’m the only one who can see her. You need proof that she’s alive. She thinks that there’s some way for you to see through my eyes. Do whatever it is you do, go through my head, I don’t care.”

“Are you sure that you are comfortable with that?” Wanda asks.

“Comfort isn’t what’s important right now,” Bucky answers.

Wanda nods once. “I will not do anything that will cause you harm.”

The bickering in the room falls quiet when Wanda lifts her hands. Strings of red energy float from her fingers towards Bucky and sink into his temples. Bucky’s eyes are circled in a hazy red as Wanda begins to work and his posture goes rigid.

“Bucky, are you alright?” (Y/N) asks.

“Yeah,” he grits out. “It just feels like someone’s in my head.”

“That’s only because there is,” she points out. Bucky snorts in amusement.

“I apologize for any discomfort,” Wanda says. Her hands shift minutely and Bucky can feel something fall into place inside him. “Things are starting to come into focus. It should not be much longer.”

“Take your time,” Bucky mumbles.

Wanda’s brow furrows and her jaw clenches. The strings of energy become more intense in color and their light grows steadily brighter, filling the room. Wanda’s body grows tenser. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed against the building pressure in his head. The tension in the room snaps and red light fills the room like a flash bomb going off before immediately disappearing. Wanda’s shoulders sag and when Bucky opens his eyes, they’re glowing the same violent red as Wanda’s.

“Did it work?” Steve asks.

“I can see and hear what he does. Whether or not I will be able to see and hear (Y/N) remains to be seen,” Wanda answers. “Would you show me where she is?”

Bucky nods and turns his head to face the chair to his left. He smiles at an apprehensive looking (Y/N). Wanda gasps softly and everyone’s eyes are immediately drawn to her.

“Can you actually hear what I hear?” Bucky asks.

Wanda nods. “Yes.”

Bucky nods to (Y/N) and gives her a reassuring smile. She takes a shaky breath to try and steady her voice.

“Hi, Wanda,” she starts. “It’s nice to know that more than one person knows I’m not dead now.”

Wanda laughs and wipes the beginnings of tears from her eyes.

“We never wanted to believe that you were gone.”

(Y/N) nods. “I know. I check in on you guys now and then. I tried rattling stuff around at first to see if anything would happen, but I guess I’m not a ghost so nothing ever did.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that someone was looking after us when we wouldn’t do it for ourselves.”

“What’s she saying?” Clint asks.

“She checks in on us to make sure that we’re doing alright,” Wanda says. “She actually is alive.”

“But where is she?” Bruce asks. “With an explosion of that size, there’s nowhere to go.”

“Do you remember what blew up?” Tony asks.

Bruce’s eyes go wide when he remembers. “Interdimensional transport,” he shakes his head, “It actually worked?”

“It actually worked,” Tony confirms.

“It worked a little too well, if you ask me,” (Y/N) mutters. Bucky nods in agreement, his expression grim.

“This is great and all, but what’s the point of us knowing she’s alive?” Clint asks. “Cool, she’s not dead, but she’s still trapped.”

“They want to bring her back,” Bruce looks to Tony. “And you need help.”

“Your help, specifically,” Tony says, briefly pointing to Bruce. “You already know your way around the prototype. Rebuilding it, especially with (Y/N)’s help, should be exponentially easier.”

“And you really think it’ll work?”

Tony nods. “Absolutely.”

“You’re sure?”

“Won’t know if we don’t try.”

“That sounds real confident,” Sam says.

“It’s not like we’ve built this more than once,” Tony says. “The confidence will come after we know it works.”

“Can we stop debating and just get started?” Bucky asks, his frustration getting the best of him. “We didn’t come here to argue about whether or not you think it’s gonna work.”

“Oh?” Natasha cocks an eyebrow. “And just what did you come here for?”

Bucky feels a low growl building at the back of his throat, but (Y/N) lifts a hand to stop him. “She’s just trying to get you worked up.” (Y/N) cocks her head at Natasha, curious about the smirk that’s firmly in place on her lips. “Wanda?”

“Hmm?” Wanda turns her attention back to (Y/N).

“Please tell her to shut up. I love Nat dearly, but the point of this meeting was to tell everyone that I’m alive, and relay the plan, not fuck with Bucky, who actually came up with the idea to try and get me back in the first place. Maybe she and Bucky have some history they need to talk about, but right now is not the time to hash it out.”

Wanda raises her eyebrows in surprise but relays the message anyway. Bucky sighs, relieved that (Y/N) was able to handle it before he got too frustrated, and his shoulders relax.

Natasha nods once. “Understood. If there’s anything I can do to help, call me in.”

Everyone watches her walk out of the room and the group lapses into an awkward silence.

“I really hope I didn’t piss her off too much,” (Y/N) mumbles.

Wanda shakes her head. “Clint, you should take her to the gym.”

“And let her kick my ass for a few hours?!” he asks, horrified.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” He shoves his chair back from the table and heads for the door. “If I wake up dead tomorrow, I’m blaming you four,” he says, pointing at Tony, Steve, the empty space where (Y/N) sits, and finally at Bucky.

Everyone starts to file out after him until Rhodey and Wanda are the only ones left. Wanda closes the connection between her and Bucky before she takes her leave and Rhodey heaves himself up from his chair and leans on the table so he can look at Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Bucky.

“I’m not sure if that went exactly as planned, but I’m here if you need an extra pair of hands.”

“We’ll take you up on that,” Tony smiles warmly at his friend.

Rhodey pats the table twice, nods, and slowly makes his way out into the hall. As soon as he’s out the door, (Y/N) pushes her chair back and hauls herself up.

“Shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 8th and final chapter will be posted on Wednesday! (6/13/19)

“You _have_ to stop pacing,”

“Why.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes. “You’re just working yourself up. I checked in on them earlier, they don’t need help yet.”

“It’s been a week,” Bucky stops and stares at the woman on his bed. “Are you sure they don’t need help?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been here for a year, another week won’t kill me.” Bucky stops in his tracks and looks at her with wide eyes. “Okay, poor choice of words. But you know what I mean.”

Bucky folds his arms and turns his body to face (Y/N). “I do know what you mean. I also know that whatever’s out to get you is more aggressive than it was two weeks ago.”

(Y/N) looks away and scratches the back of her neck. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“(Y/N), you said you found claw marks on my door a couple days ago.”

“I know…”

“I care about you, (Y/N). And if you got hurt, Stark would probably come for my head.”

“He wouldn’t,” Bucky raises his eyebrows and she gives up. “Okay, he might. But the point is, we’ve got two geniuses working non stop on this, and Rhodey is working with them when he can and he’s just as smart as Tony is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am, I’ve seen them both in action. They’re all brilliant. Even if you don’t trust them, trust me. Because I trust them.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” She sighs and tilts her head to the side. “Have you eaten anything today?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah. Barton shoved a cup of coffee and a bagel into my hands when he came by a couple hours ago.”

“That’s… not what I meant.”

He shrugs. “I’m not hungry. I’ll eat when I am.”

(Y/N) purses her lips, debating whether or not it’s worth fighting with him. She decides it’s not. “Fine. Just eat something more soon. Okay?”

“I will. Don’t worry about it.”

–

(Y/N) sits on the bed beside Bucky, her back pressed against the headboard. Bucky twitches from time to time in his sleep, but otherwise sleeps soundly. (Y/N) realized early on in their friendship that he sleeps better when there’s something on in the background.

She stares with unfocused eyes at the blur of Parks and Recreation and absentmindedly bobs her head along to the theme song. A loud scratching sound moves along the walls and stops at the door before continuing on the other side. The pattern goes on for five episodes before the creature gets bored and begins scratching at the door. (Y/N) doesn’t know what’s out there, and she doesn’t really want to.

She hasn’t really left Bucky’s room since Tony and Bruce started rebuilding the portal, and ever since the rebuild started whatever’s been hunting her has doubled its efforts. Bucky’s been more protective of her as well, regardless of whether or not he can physically help her. (Y/N) is worried that he’s pushing himself too hard and that he’s worrying over her too much. She’s worried about the whole team, really. She worries that the new portal won’t work, or that if it does someone else might get hurt. She worries that everyone is taking risks that won’t pay off.

But she also thinks about how wonderful it would be to hug her friends again. To be with her family again. For time to pass in a way that makes sense. To not be hunted or fear for her life anymore. She wants to touch Bucky and kiss Wanda’s cheek and bicker with Tony. She misses Bruce rolling his eyes when he walks into the middle of one of their disputes. She misses Steve pushing her to do better and joking around with Sam. She misses messing with Vision and late nights with Clint and Natasha and team movie nights.

Her hopes outweigh her fears, and they’re the only things keeping her going now.

The scratching gets louder. (Y/N) turns over on her side and curls her body as close to Bucky as she can and wills herself to fall asleep.

–

Bucky hears his bedroom door slam open, but the sound is muted so he knows it’s (Y/N). He doesn’t think much of it and rolls over to go back to sleep.

“Bucky, you have to stop them!” (Y/N) cries, her voice shrill. “They’re gonna blow up the entire fuckin floor if they keep going on like this.”

Bucky shakes his head and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What? I thought you said they were doing fine, though.”

“They _were_ , right up until they got to the energy component, but they still think that using plutonium is a good idea.” (Y/N) growls and paces around the room, muttering a string of curses foul enough to make a sailor blush.

“And that’s bad?”

“Yes, it’s _bad_. I’m here right now because they used plutonium last time. There was a bad reaction with the electrical components and the entire thing exploded. They can’t use plutonium. It has to be an arc reactor. It’s the only energy source stable enough to run the transport long enough for me to get through.”

Bucky nods erratically and frantically scrambles out of bed. He doesn’t even bother with a change of clothes before barrelling out into the hallway and sprinting up the stairs to the lab. His feet slap loudly against the tile flooring as he thunders down the hallway and a loud screech echoes through the hall when he skids to a stop outside the door.

Bucky pounds on the door to get Stark and Banner to let him in and (Y/N) bounces on the balls of her feet at his side. There’s no answer.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., let me in, right now,” he growls.

_“I can’t. Bosses orders.”_

“If you don’t let me in right now, there won’t be a boss to give orders. Open the fucking door!”

The door slides open and reveals Tony and Bruce standing in front of the transport, holding a round container with a pair of tongs.

“STOP,” Bucky yells. Tony and Bruce stop dead in their tracks and stare wide-eyed at Bucky.

“What?” Tony asks.

“You can’t use plutonium.”

“Why?”

“(Y/N) says it’s too volatile. It’s the reason the transport blew up last time.”

Bruce tenses up. “What does she want us to use instead?”

“She says that the only energy source that’s stable enough to power it is an arc reactor.”

Tony slowly nods. “That would make sense. An arc reactor would allow for a steadier, more gradual rise in power. It wouldn’t overload the transport like… like-”

“Like last time,” Bucky finishes. He looks around the lab and notices that it’s still dark outside. “What time is it?”

Tony shrugs. “Probably around four in the morning.”

“ me?!” Bucky scrubs a hand over his face. “(Y/N) woke me up at four in the morning because you couldn’t wait a few hours to try and finish this shit?”

“Guess so.”

“Un-fucking-believable.”

“Look, man, we want her back just as bad as, if not more than you do. Can you blame us for wanting to finish it?” Bruce asks, taking a step closer.

“No, but shit like this is going to get you killed,” (Y/N) mutters. “I’d rather be stuck here longer than watch you two blow yourselves up.”

“(Y/N) doesn’t want you to rush anything.”

“Well, there’s definitely no way to rush building an arc reactor.” Tony shakes his head and combs his hands through his hair. “This could set us back two or three days.”

“Better two or three days than blowing yourselves up.” Bucky looks between Stark and Banner and shakes his head. “Get some sleep and come back when it’s light outside. It’ll be here in the morning.”

“Is that you telling us that, or (Y/N)?”

Bucky glances at (Y/N) and she just shakes her head and shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Just take care of yourselves and come back when you’re better rested.”

“Sure thing, _boss_ ,” Tony salutes him mockingly. “Whatever you say.”

“I’m gonna slap him,” (Y/N) says.

Bucky just snorts and heads back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;u;

“They should be finished tonight,” Rhodey says. “After that, it’ll take a couple days for the transport to power up, but it’ll be safer than last time.”

(Y/N) claps her hands and bounces on the balls of her feet. Bucky looks over and smiles at her, pressing a fist to his lips to cover up what was almost a laugh.

“I take it she’s happy then?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Tell him thank you,” (Y/N) says, leaning close. In just a few days, she’ll actually be able to touch his arm or lean on him. The very thought of touching another human being again makes her feel giddy. “Oh! And everyone else too.”

Bucky relays her message and Rhodey smiles genuinely, the way he doesn’t do very often. He pats Bucky on the arm before heading back up to the lab.

–

At some point during the day, (Y/N) wandered off. It took Bucky the better part of three hours to find her, having practically turned the entire tower upside down looking. She’s perched on the very edge of the roof, looking out at the city.

“Weather’s nice today,” he says, taking a seat beside her.

She shrugs. “Everything’s gray here. Doesn’t really change all that much.”

“But that’s gonna change in a few days. You heard what Rhodey said. The transport is charging as we speak.”

(Y/N) sighs and turns to Bucky with red-rimmed eyes. “I’m scared,” she admits.

“Why?”

She shakes her head. “There are still so many things that could go wrong. The thing that’s hunting me could come through after me, someone else could get sucked in. The transport could blow up again and someone else could get stuck like I did last time. The list of possibilities is endless.”

“Maybe, but there’s always the chance that none of that will happen.”

She stares out at the city and nods absentmindedly, her heels hitting the side of the tower with each swing of her legs.

“But there’s always that feeling, y’know? The big what-ifs that just fuck with your head, no matter how many people tell you it’ll be fine. Like, I want to come back, but if it’s just going to hurt someone else… is it really a good idea?”

“(Y/N), nothing about getting you back is going to hurt a single person. You know Stark’s gonna throw the biggest fucking party he can possibly manage. Everyone you know will be there. Everyone will be happy to be back.”

She presses her lips together and wrings her hands in her lap. “What if things change?”

“They already have. Change is gonna happen, whether we want it to or not.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

“This time, I think it is,” Bucky says. “If the fact that I’m getting along with Stark is any indication, I’m pretty sure things are going pretty well. Bringing you back is just going to make things better.”

She laughs. “It really is weird, isn’t it? You two have come a long way.”

“And it’s all your fault, too.” He watches her face light up when she smiles and his stomach flutters. “If anyone should be worrying about shit changing, it’s me.”

“No,” (Y/N) leans in close. “When I get back I’ll be your guard dog. No one will get past me. I’ll make sure of that.”

Bucky snorts. “I appreciate that, doll.”

(Y/N) grins. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Bucky’s cheeks flush red and he scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah… it felt right in the moment. Thought I’d try it out.”

“Well, I liked it. It’s a nice change.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up in a half smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

–

“Are you excited for (Y/N) to be back?” Steve asks.

Bucky shrugs, not taking his eyes off the sandwich he’s making on the cutting board. “I guess. But I don’t really know what it’s like for her to be gone. She’s always been here.”

“That’s not what I meant, Buck. You two have gotten really close over the past few months, right?”

“Sure, yeah, but I mean…” he trails off and glances around to make sure that there isn’t anyone else in the room. “Look, she’s amazing, but I don’t think it’s like that.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. You can’t tell me there’s nothing there.”

“How d’you know I’m not just starin’ off into space?”

Steve shakes his head. “People don’t stare off into space lookin’ right next to them with a smile on their face, Bucky. I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not! I just… I don’t know if I can let myself think like that, y’know? I care about her a lot. I just don’t think she feels the same, and that’s okay. I can focus on getting her home and protecting her. That’s what matters.”

“I get that, but with the way she’s stood up for you I doubt that.” Bucky’s jaw clenches and Steve decides to drop the subject. He clears his throat and leans against the counter. “When did Tony say the transport would be fully charged?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer. Maybe a day and a half?” Bucky shrugs. “Could be more, could be less. There isn’t a specific way to measure it.”

“Bucky!” (Y/N) races into the kitchen and slides to a halt on socked feet.

“Hm?” Bucky turns his attention to the excited woman beside him.

“It’s getting close. It should only be a couple more hours now. Ooh,” her attention immediately shifts to the half-made sandwich on the counter. “I don’t think I can stress this enough, I literally cannot wait to eat real food again.”

Bucky snorts, fighting back a laugh. “There’ll be plenty to eat when you get back, I can promise you that.”

_“Attention all Avengers personnel. Mr. Stark requires your presence in the lab. Opening the portal will commence in approximately twenty minutes.”_

“That was fast,” Steve says, pushing off the counter and heading for the stairs.

“Scratch what I just said, you can have my sandwich when you get back.”

“Hell yes!” (Y/N) pumps her fists in the air and follows after Steve.

–

“So you’re sure this thing’ll hold long enough to get (Y/N) back through?”

“Yes, Barton, it’ll get her through.” Tony rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest. “All we have to do now is wait.”

(Y/N) stands beside the transport, hands held behind her back to keep from fiddling with anything within reach. Bucky leans against a table off to the side and just watches. The entire team is huddled together, all of them asking nervous questions and each getting an annoyed answer from Tony, Bruce, or even Rhodey if he feels the need to step in. With everyone distracted by their own worries, Bucky feels more comfortable speaking openly with (Y/N).

“You gotta quit worryin’, darlin. Everything’s gonna be fine. Your genius buddies know what they’re doing, and there’s a sandwich waiting for you downstairs.”

(Y/N) barks out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, that’s true. Still. Can’t help but freak out a little.”

“I’d say that’s more than a little, (Y/N). You’ve been pacing around for ten minutes.”

“Yeah, well I think the thing hunting me can feel it powering up. It’d be nice if this thing would continue with its pattern of working faster than we expect so I can get back sooner than planned.”

Bucky’s comfortable smile slips from his face. “You think it’s coming?”

“I don’t know, probably.” (Y/N) looks up from the wiring and quickly walks over to Bucky. “I’m sure it won’t be able to get in. The transport will probably be charged soon, Tony will open it and I’ll be back as soon as the portal is big enough.”

Bucky nods, but he refuses to make eye contact. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“We keep switching back and forth between the optimist and pessimist don’t we?” (Y/N) tilts her head to the side so she can look at Bucky’s face. Bucky shakes his head, but he smiles.

“We do, don’t we?”

“Portal’s about to open,” Tony calls.

(Y/N) smiles at Bucky and moves to stand behind the transport. Everyone gathers around the machine in a semicircle and hopes for the best.

The portal starts out as little more than a shimmer between the two turrets of the transport. The platform that joins the two together emits a loud humming noise that grows louder as the portal grows in size. When it’s about six feet tall and three feet wide, the shimmery film that had been covering the portal disappears, almost like a popped bubble, and (Y/N) looks into the room from her side. She takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out through her nose before taking a single step towards the portal.

Lights flicker on either side of the portal and everyone freezes. When the lights come back on, there’s a dark mass rising up behind (Y/N). It has dozens of eyes, and it appears to be made up of what used to be humanoid creatures.

“What’s happening?” (Y/N) whispers.

“Don’t move,” Bucky says.

He slowly creeps towards the portal, making sure to keep to the side in order to stay out of the creature’s line of sight. The entire team holds their breath as they watch the scene unfolding in front of them. It takes nearly three minutes for Bucky to reach the edge of the portal. Carefully, Bucky extends his hand into the other world and reaches for (Y/N). As soon as he feels her hand in his, he pulls her through, crushing her to his body. They fall to the floor, and everyone yells for Tony to close the portal. In the four seconds it takes for Tony to turn off the transport, the dark mass that was behind (Y/N) surges forward, reaching several clawed hands out to its prey. The portal closes around the three appendages, lopping them off of their host body.

Steve rushes forward and drags Bucky and (Y/N) away from the transport and the still twitching claws. There’s a ringing in Bucky’s ears and he panics when someone helps him sit up. He holds (Y/N) tighter to his chest, and only realizes that it’s Steve’s hands on his shoulders when (Y/N) reaches one hand up to cup his face. His eyes fly open and he looks around the room, his head whipping in all directions.

“Hey, calm down there, popsicle,” Tony calls out. “Everything’s fine. No one’s dead.”

Bucky finally stills and looks down at the woman in his arms. (Y/N) smiles up at him and his heart practically stops.

“Hey,” she says softly.

“Hey,” he says back.

“Welcome back, (Y/N),” Steve says. He offers a hand to both Bucky and (Y/N) and he helps them to their feet.

The entire team seems to rush forward to give (Y/N) a hug. They surround her and Bucky does his best to escape the outstretched arms and the kisses meant for (Y/N). He stands off to the side and watches the outpouring of love with a small smile on his face. This is the exact reason he did this, he thinks. He’s about to head for the door when (Y/N) calls his name. He turns back, eyebrows raised, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

Bucky shrugs. “I don’t want to be in the way is all.”

“You have never been in the way,” (Y/N) reaches out and takes his hands in hers. “You never _will_ be in the way.”

Bucky looks down at their linked hands and smiles. “I’m glad that you feel that way.”

“Look, I heard you and Steve talking about me earlier.”

Bucky pulls back. “What?”

“No, no! Listen to me! I feel the same way, Bucky.” She reaches up and tucks a stray section of hair behind his ear. “I have been waiting literal months to even touch you. I didn’t want to scare you off before you even got to see me on the same plane of existence.”

“I-I… really?”

“Yeah, really.” (Y/N) can see the worry in his eyes and she gently squeezes his hand. “Look, I’m not saying we should become an item. All I’m saying is that I like you. I want to spend time with you. Maybe go on a date or something.”

Bucky laughs. “Yeah, I think I could manage that.”

“Great! But right now, if I’m remembering correctly, you promised me a sandwich.”

“I think we can manage that.”

(Y/N) grins and leads him to the door.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Tony asks.

“I’m hungry, Tony, I want a sandwich.”

“You’re _hungry?_ ”

“Yes, I’m _hungry_. I haven’t had a decent meal in probably a year. I think I deserve it!”

(Y/N) doesn’t wait for his response and instead walks off with Bucky in tow. Tony takes a step forward to follow after him, but he’s stopped by Steve’s hand on his chest.

“Let her rest for a while. She was a ghost for a year. Now she’s got someone to take care of.” He smiles, watching (Y/N) drag a laughing Bucky to the stairwell. “And someone to take care of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep the writing wheel turning, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
